Lovely Sick
by blue tea
Summary: Un accident, une cohabitation, deux nouvelles vies qui se croisent UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Lovely Sick

**Auteur : **Blue Téa (non sans blague)

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas, une fois il m'on appartenu mais mon réveil les a fait flippé faut croire lol. Quelques (beaucoup) éléments de l'histoire sont inspiré du manga Lovely Sick

Shuichi : et on peut savoir ce que toit tu fou

BT : Bah j'essaie de ne pas te tuer en faisans une death fic

Shuichi : Gloups (tous bas) tortionnaire

BT hein ?

_-_**Paroles des personnages -**_pensés des personnages**-**_ narration-_parle dans le passé-_(mes petits délires que je vous conseille d'éviter si vous voulez qu'il vous reste un tant soit peu d'intelligence, moi il m'en reste plus depuis longtemps)

_Pin pon pin pon pin pon_

_Flash info_

_Nous interrompons votre programme pour vous annoncer qu'un accident de voiture a eu lieu dans la 143ème avenue de Tokyo, d'après les informations que nous avons, il y avait trois personnes dans la voiture, et il n'y a plus qu'un seul survivant. Un jeune garçon d'un seizaine d'année._

Le jeune et talentueux écrivain Yuki Eiri regardait la télé à ce moment là, et se dit :

_Tiens, cette voiture me dit quelque chose ? Sûrement quelque chose qui lui ressemble._

_Du coté de l'accident_

_Pin pon _

_Gamin tu peut parler _dit un ambulancier paniquant un petit peu.

_Maman Papa _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

**M. Yuki Eiri je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulut venir aujourd'hui**Dit un notaire au blond

**Ouais bon y'a pas de quoi, maintenant si vous pouviez abréger cela me rendrait un énorme service. **Répondit Yuki au notaire avec un ton très sarcastique.

**Oui vous avez raison autant aller droit au but, voilà vous avez sûrement dût entendre parler d'un accident de voiture à la télé.**

**On abrège** répondit Yuki avec un ton très impatient.

**Bon d'accord, toutes mes condoléances voilà la petite famille qui a eut un accident la semaine dernière, faisaient partie de votre famille, il s'agissait de votre tante maternelle Moon Saeba. **

**Super, et que voulez-vous que ça me fasse**Demande l'écrivain avec ton cynique

**Et bien voilà, votre tante était très proche de votre mère, avant la mort de votre mère, votre tante lui avait demandé de veiller sur Shuichi au cas où elle aurait un accident et malheureusement le destin en a voulut autrement.** Voyant le regard noir de l'écrivain qui lui disait grouille toi ou je te butte, le notaire continua **Bon d'accord je vais résumer l'histoire après la mort de votre mère, votre tante n'a jamais changé son testament, mais votre mère, elle, avait préciser que si il devait lui arriver quelque chose la garde de Shuichi devait aller à son premier enfant c'est-à-dire vous**

**QUOI !!** S'exclama l'écrivain

**Et oui vous m'avez bien entendu Monsieur Eiri vous êtes à présent le tuteur légal d'un jeune homme de 16 ans.**

**Et si je ne veux pas** demande le jeune écrivain

**Eh bien vous trahirai la confiance que votre mère portait en vous, et en plus vous ne respecterai pas sa dernière volonté**

**Et alors ? Que voulez vous que ça me fasse ?**

**Votre réputation disait bien que vous vous foutiez totalement des personnes qui vous entourent, et moi qui croyez que vous aimiez votre mère**Répondit le jeune notaire avec un ton presque désolé.

**Comment osez vous me parler de la sorte et faire comme si vous me connaissiez**. Dit Yuki en se levant. **Vous ne me connaissez pas et n'avait pas le droit de me juger**.

**Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse monsieur Yuki.**

**Très bien vous avez gagné je vais m'occuper de ce gosse, mais ne croyez pas que ce sont vos paroles qui m'on fait changer d'avis. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas trahir la mémoire de ma défunte mère.**

**Très bien Monsieur Eiri, je ne connais pas votre mère mais je suis sure qu'à l'instant elle est très fière de son fils**

**Pff si vous le dites**. Répondit Yuki sur la pas de la porte, **au faite je le verrai quand ce gamin**.

**Une personne de l'orphelinat vous le ramènera demain devant votre appartement **

**Supe**_r_ répondit Yuki d'une manière qui montré parfaitement sa non joie

Le lendemain Yuki eut la visite de la personne de l'orphelinat ainsi que de son cousin.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain de seize ans, avec des yeux violets d'une grande beauté, il arrivait à peu près à ses épaules quand il a vu Yuki il a tout de suite baissé la tête.

**Monsieur Yuki Eiri, je vous présente votre cousin Shindo Shuichi** déclara la personne de l'orphelinat.

**OK**. Répondit Yuki

Sur ce la personne de l'orphelinat s'en alla et les laissa donc tous les deux dans le couloir.

**Bon écoute gamin, si tu t'attend à ce que je te calines toutes les deux secondes je suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, mais bon si tu veux au moins pouvoir bouffer tous les jours tu peux te ramener. T'as pigé** Demanda Yuki en entrant dans le salon

**Heu ! Oui, j'ai compris et vos conditions seront les miennes, mais est ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose monsieur.**

_Super ça commence_, **ouais vas y qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** Questionna Yuki.

**En faîtes la personne de l'orphelinat a oublié de prendre ma béquille avec lui, et sans elle je peux pas marcher alors est ce que vous voulez bien me donner une chaise que je m'assois jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.**

Et oui ce que Yuki ne savait pas, c'est que lors de l'accident une partie de sa colonne vertébrale été touchée, ce qui paralysa totalement sa jambe gauche.

**Euh ! Attend** _Super, ce foutu notaire aurait pas pu me dire, je sais pas moi je vais vous coller un gamin qui aura besoin de vous 24/24 nan mais je vous jure qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça._

**Bah vous savez j'allais pas m'enfuir** ricana Shuichi

Yuki pris Shuichi dans ses bras à la manière d'un jeune époux qui porte sa femme pour rentrer chez eux. Il le déposa sur le canapé, alla se chercher une bière et s'assit à côté de lui.

**Cet appart est assez petit, il n'y a pas de chambre d'amis donc tu vas devoir pioncer sur le canapé compris.**

**Ok pas de soucis** Répondit Shuichi

Après un silence très embarrassant Shuichi dit :**Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de tracas, si vous voulez vous pouvez me laisser dans un coin et vivre votre vie, je vous promet que je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous embbeter**

**Bah maintenant que t'es là, on va faire avec, tant que tu me fais pas 160 caprices à la seconde,****je pense que ça devrait aller **

**Merci, je vous promets de ne pas vous embbéter, vous allez même pas voir que je suis là** dit Shuichi avec un sourire de 20 kilomètres.

Yuki se sentit tout bizarre devant ce magnifique sourire _Wow qu'est ce qui me prend il faut que je me ressaisisse._

**Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dîner, j'ai préparé **(plutôt commandé chez le traiteur) **un gratin dauphinois ça te va ? **demanda Yuki qui s'en foutait un peu.

**Oui, j'aime beaucoup **_je déteste ça mais bon je vais pas commencer à le souler dès le premier jour, il est déjà assez sympa de m'accueillir alors qu'il ne me connaît pas. _Pensa le jeune homme aux yeux violets.

Dring Dring

Une sonnerie de portable coupa court aux pensées de Shuichi.

**Ah c'est le mien pardon Yuki **s'excusa Shuichi en prenant prestement son téléphone portable.

Moshi Moshi

Allo mon cœur c'est toi (Ne pas me taper c'est pas de ma faute)

Bien sure à moins que tu appelles d'autres personnes mon cœur sourit Shuichi

_Ah ça doit être sa petite amie._

_J'ai _appris ce qui t'étais arrivée à la Télé tu aurais du m'appeler dès que tu pouvais parler mon amour, tu sais que je serais venu tout de suite.

Je le sais d'ailleurs Hiro à propos de l'accident je doit te voir pour te parler de quelque chose

_Hiro, c'est plutôt un nom de garçon. _Pensa Yuki qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille discrète.

Bah j'ai qu'à venir chez toi

Heu non vaut mieux pas, c'est moi qui passerait chez toi je préfère

Très bien, comme tu veux mon cœur à plus, je t'aime (Raaaaaa pourquoi j'ai écrit ça snif)

Moi aussi Termina Shuichi

**C'était ta petite amie ? **demanda Yuki l'air de pas y toucher (l'air de pas y toucher mon œil)

**Vaut mieux que vous l'appreniez tout de suite je n'ai pas de petite amie mais un petit ami, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?** demanda Shuichi avec de l'appréhension dans sa voix.

**Je m'en fous un peu, mais je ne veux pas que ton ami vienne ici, c'est compris **? demanda Yuki.

**Oh merci, merci beaucoup** ! Dit Shuichi en sautant au cou de Yuki, **heu pardon, pardon je ne le referai plus. **_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui sauter au cou comme ça, c'est pas parce qu'il est pas homophobe, que je dois lui rouler une galoche non plus._

Alors que Shuichi était plongé dans ses pensées, Yuki le pris dans ses bras

**Ah **dit Shuichi sous la surprise

**Je t'emmènes dans la cuisine, parce que là, la bouffe elle va finir par être congelé à moi bien sur que tu n'ai pas faim**

**Hein, heu si j'ai même très faim je vous suis, … enfin façon de parler **termina Shuichi dans un sourire

_Oh lala je crois que cette cohabitation va être mouvementé_

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic est finie

Shuichi : Pourquoi, est ce qu'elle s'est pas arrêté à la première

Cette fic me trotait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps pour que je ne l'écrive pas, je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous ayez pu voir

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre les idées me venait les une après les autres sans que je puisse les arréter (pour une fois).

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez bon ou mauvais tant que vous m'envouyez pas des menaces de morts ça va lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : Lovely Sick**_

**_Auteur_** : Bah c'est toujours moi

Shuichi : Malheureusement pour nous

**_Disclamer_** : à force on aura compris qu'ils ne sont pas à moi mais à maki Murakami, et certains éléments de l'histoire appartiennent au manga Lovely Sick.

**_Couple_** : HiroxShuichi ????xShuichi

**_Note_** : ceci est ma deuxième fic gravitation.

**_Note 2_** : les personnages risque d'être un peu OOC

**Paroles des personnages -**_pensés des personnages**-**_ narration-_parle dans le passé-_(mes petits délires que je vous conseille d'éviter si vous voulez qu'il vous reste un tant soit peu d'intelligence, moi il m'en reste plus depuis longtemps)

Yuki et Shuichi était assis devant la table qui était situé dans la cuisine et ou était disposé deux assiettes remplis avec de la salade niçois, un plat au milieu remplit de gratin dauphinois, une bouteille de vin et une bouteille d'eau minérale (bein oui Shuichi est encore mineur)

**Itadakimasu **dirent Yuki et Shuichi en cœur.

Juste après Shuichi dévora sa salade tellement rapidement que Yuki n'avait même pas encore commencé la sienne, il restait bouche bée face à la faculté que Shuichi avait à mettre autant de nourriture dans sa bouche en un si court laps de temps.

_Comment il fait pour manger si vite. _Se demanda Yuki en regardant Shuichi comme s il venait d'une autre planète.

**Cette salade est réellement délicieuse, vous êtes vraiment un excellent cuisinier Yuki** dit Shuichi en souriant

**Hm, il ne faut peut être pas exagérer je me débrouille c'est tout **_il faut qu'il arrête avec ses sourires, je vais finir par devenir aveugle._

**Non là je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas du débrouillage ça, c'est de l'art culinaire, je vous l'assure. **Dit Shuichi

**Oui bon bah, c'est bon on va pas se battre au sujet de mon talent culinaire**

**Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous énerver **dit Shuichi en se refermant sur lui-même.

_Eh voilà on ne se connaît même pas depuis cinq minutes et je le fatigue déjà, je suis sûre qu'il va m'abandonner._

Après cinq minutes de silence embarrassant, Shuichi se leva en s'aidant de la table et essaya s'atteindre les couverts afin de se servir du gratin

_OK j'aime pas ça mais vu qu'il s'est prit la tête à cuisiner alors qu'il était pas du tout obliger, je vais pas faire le difficile._

Alors qu'il se déplaça un petit peu pour pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus du plat, malheureusement sa jambe dérapa et Shuichi tomba sur les fesses. (Vaut mieux qu'il tombe sur cet endroit plutôt qu'autre part.)

Yuki se leva et alla aux côtés de Shuichi _le pauvre ça doit être dur pour lui _

**Ça aller gamin ? **Questionna Yuki en s'abaissant au niveau de Shuichi et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Mon Dieu, qu'il a des yeux magnifiques, wow Shuichi reprend toi, c'est ton cousin il veut juste se montrer poli _pensa Shuichi.

**Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis abonné aux chutes depuis quelque temps.**

Yuki aida Shuichi à se rasseoir sur sa chaise, et lui remplit son assiette.

**Merci **Dit Shuichi le rouge aux joues.

**Hm ** répondit tout simplement Yuki. (Si on peut appelez ça une réponse)

Après cinq minutes

TOC TOC TOC

**Ça doit être la personne de l'orphelinat qui est revenu avec ma béquille **_enfin j'espère parce que là, j'en ai marre de devoir dépendre de lui, et il doit en avoir marre de moi, pff et moi qui lui avait dit de me laisser dans mon coin._

**Ça il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier et c'est d'aller ouvrir la porte, enfin je pense. **Dit Yuki en reprenant Shuichi pour se diriger vers la porte, **de toutes façons ****j'avais bien vu que le gratin dauphinois ne te disait rien.**

Shuichi été resté bouche bée, cet homme a réussi à lire dans ses pensées (Yuki serait il télékinésiste ? lol)

Yuki déposa Shuichi sur le canapé et alla ouvrir la porte est tomba sur :

**Bonjour**

'**jour **répondit Yuki en « grognant ».

Devant Yuki se tenait, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui souriait comme une personne qui veut vous vendre du dentifrice. Yuki avait déjà rencontré cet homme quelques temps auparavant. L'homme tenait dans sa main droite la béquille qui devait appartenir à Shuichi.

**Monsieur le notaire, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai dans ma main droite la béquille qui appartient à monsieur Shindo, alors pourrais-je rentrer pour la lui donner ? **Demanda le notaire.

**Je peux peut-être lui donner moi-même ? **demanda Yuki, avec un regard noir.

**Non, j'aimerais le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles **Dit le notaire sans se démonter face à ce regard d'assassin.

**Bon dans ce cas suivez moi **

Yuki conduisit le notaire jusqu'au salon ou se trouvait Shuichi.

**M. Shindo dit ** le notaire en allant vers le jeune homme.

**M. Tayama **cria Shuichi en voyant la personne qui arrivait vers lui avec sa béquille à la main.

_Mais je t'en pris ne te gênes surtout pas pour moi, brise moi les tympans _pensa Yuki

**Comment allez-vous depuis hier depuis hier ? **demanda le jeune notaire en déposant au pied de Shuichi sa béquille.

**Très bien, Yuki-san m'a accueilli très chaleureusement**

_Ouais bon faut pas abuser c'est pas parce que je t'ai ramassé quand tu t'es cassé la gueule que je suis devenu un hôte chaleureux._

**Ah bon **_ça m'étonne de lui, _**je suis vraiment désolé que la personne de l'orphelinat ait oublié votre béquille.**

**Oh ce n'est pas grave, et puis comme je vous l'ai dit Yuki-san s'est tellement bien occupé de moi que je n'ai presque pas ressenti son manque.**

_Il ne va pas recommencer, c'est pas parce que je lui ai donné à bouffer que je me suis transformé en mère thérésa tout de même._

**Bon il commence à se fait tard, je vais vous laisser, mais je repasserai bientôt.**

**A bientôt Shuichi ; M. Eiri.**

**A bientôt M. Tayama**

**Hm **(je pense que vous avez compris qui dit quoi.)

Yuki reconduisit le notaire à la porte et à peine le notaire eut-il mit un pied dehors que Yuki claqua la porte _enfin débarrassée._

**Je suis désolé qu'il soit venu si tard, la prochaine fois je lui demanderai d'éviter.**

**Tu le connais depuis longtemps**

**Depuis mon accident, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout.**

_Alors pourquoi il n'a pas gardé Shuichi avec lui, vu qu'il semble tellement y tenir._

**Un jour qu'il est venu dans ma chambre il m'avait confié que si ma maman n'avait pas fait de testament, et que si il n'était pas sur le point de se marier il m'aurait adopter à votre place, mais je n'ai pas perdu au change … **_qu'est ce que tu racontes Shuichi reprend toi et dit quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois_**, enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que malgré sa gentillesse, M. Tayama à pitié de moi, de mon état alors que vous, non **_bon j'aurais pu faire plus intelligent mais j'aurais également pu faire plus stupide_

_Et qu'est ce qu'il lui fait pensé que moi je n'ai pas pitié de lui._

**Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que dans vos yeux ça se voit tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à avoir pitié des autres … enfin sans vouloir vous vexer**

_Super j'ai même plus besoin de parler il lit dans mes pensées_

**Bon je vais t'apporter des couvertures et tu vas pioncer il commence à se faire tard.**

**OK **répondit Shuichi en souriant

Yuki revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec les couvertures.

Shuichi était déjà endormi, Yuki le regarda tendrement _Coucou Eiri reprend toi, c'est ton cousin, c'est un gamin, t'es hétéro, il est super beau, heu non non non, cousin cousin _il recouvrit Shuichi des couvertures qu'il avait amené et était près à éteindre la lumière quand il entendit :

**Arigato, Oyasumi**

Yuki resta figé un millième de seconde éteignit la lumière et alla dans son bureau pour continuer d'écrire son roman, mais le syndrome de la page blanche l'envahit, dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus que deux yeux violets d'une beauté innégalabe.

_**Bah voilà j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre de mon petit bébé, je vous remercie à tous pour vos coms merci merci merci (deux cents lignes plus tard) merci, j'espère que la suite vous plaira gros bisous à tous ah oui j'oublie**_

_**REVIEW Please **_

**_Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic donc je vais essayer de publier le plus vite possible._**

_**Shuichi : tu sais qu'ils s'en foutent un peu**_

_**Blue Téa : Mais non regarde il y en a que ça intéresse.**_

**_Shuichi : mais oui c'est ça, tu prends un peu trop tes rêves pour des réalités._**

_**Blue Téa : JE SAIS dans ma prochaine fic tu sera muet**_

_**Shuichi : Se**_

**_Blue Téa : Moi aussi je t'aime Shu-chan_**

Petit lexique

**_Itadakimasu_** : Bon appétit

**_Arigato_** : Merci

**_Oyasumi_** : Bonne nuit

Et ben Quoi j'ai bien dit petit


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Lovely Sick

**Auteur : **Blue Téa (non sans blague)

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à mika murakami Quelques (beaucoup) éléments de l'histoire sont inspiré du manga Lovely Sick

_-_**Paroles des personnages -**_pensés des personnages**-**_ narration-_parle dans le passé-_(mes petits délires que je vous conseille d'éviter si vous voulez qu'il vous reste un tant soit peu d'intelligence, moi il m'en reste plus depuis longtemps)

Merci à tous pour vos com, et désolé du temps que ce chapitre à mit à venir.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Ce qui réveilla Yuki le lendemain matin, fut le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

_Il doit être entrer dans la douche _se dit Yuki. _Je me demande comme il fait pour se laver avec sa jambe handicapé, il faudrait peut être que j'aille l'aider, non, non, non !!! a quoi tu pense Eiri, Shuichi peut surement se débrouiller tout seul, _**bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut être que je me lève, **dit il en regardant le réveil qui annonçait 9h30

L'écrivain se leva ; les cheveux tout ébouriffé, la chemise ouverte à moitié. Il se dirigeat vers la sale de bain, se doucha, se rasa, et enfin s'habilla (bah oui il va pas se promener tout nu quand meme, remarque moi ça me gênerait pas et vous ?). ensuite il alla vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Lorsequ'il arriva dans le salon qui était la pièce adjacente à la cuisine, il y trouva un tasse de café encore fumante, une assiette remplie de pancakes avec à côté une bouteille de sirop d'érable et enfin un petit mot ou il y avait écrit :

J'ai commandé le p'tit déj pour vous remercier de votre accueil, j'espère qui vous aimerez.

je suis aller voir Hiro (mon ami), je devrait être là dans les alentours de 11h00, et si il y'a

un changement de programme je vous appellerai

A tout à l'heure

Shuichi Shindo, qui te remercie de tout son cœur

Yuki eut un petit sourire aux lèvres **pff ce gamin agit comme si il me devait la vie, alors qu'il ferait mieux de remercier son Monsieur Tfayama, car si il ne m'avait pas souler, jamais je n'aurais accepter ce gamin chez moi, il faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas l'abbé pierre.**

Alors qu'il allait porter son café à ses lèvres Yuki eut tout d'un coup un sentiment d'inquiétude en lisant la deuxième ligne du petit mot du jeune homme à la chevelure couleur malabar **j'espère que son ami ne le rejettera pas, je n'aimerai pas avoir un gamin qui chiales toutes les deux secondes dans les pattes, je sens que ça m'énerverait très vite, enfin bon on verra ça au moment voulut. **Termina Yuki en commençant à entammer son petit déjeuner.

-----------------------------------------Du côté de chez Hiro--------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'Hiro entendit la voix de son amant dans l'interphone, il en fut très heureux, mais quand il le vit à sa porte la béquille à la main, il en fut assez peiné pour son cher et tendre.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt cinq minutes que Shuichi racontait son histoire à Hiro, durant ce laps de temps Hiro ne dit strictement rien et lorsque le garçon à la béquille finit Hiro demanda :

**Mon pauvre petit cœur, **dit Hiro géné**mais dit moi est ce que ton état te permet de…**

**De faire l'amour **finit Shuichi à la place de son petit ami.

**Heu oui** acquiesa Hiro, rouge de honte.

Cette question énerva Shuichi au plus haut point.

**Alors si j'ai bien tout compris, je viens de t'annoncer que j'vais perdu mes parents dans un tragique accident, que je suis sûrement parlaysé à vie, et que je suis obligé d'habiter avec un cousin que je ne connaissait pas jusqu'à hier et toi, la seule chose que t'interesse, c'est savoir si tu pourrras me sauter autant de fois que ta libido en aura besoin **s'énerva Shuichi en regardant Heero d'un œil mauvais.

**Shu-chan **dit Hiro en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras **calme toi, ce n'es pas ce que j'ai voulu dire** essaya de se justifier Hiro.

**Non, laiise moi** dit Shuichi en repoussant Hiro **écoute je vais y aller, je crois que Yuki va s'inquiéter, je l'ai pas prévenu que je venais ici, à la prochaine.**

**Attends, laisse moi au moin te conduite chez toi, s'il te plait Shuichi je m'en voudrais s'il t'arriver quelque chose. **Dit Hiro en récupérant ses cles et son manteau.

_Bien sur si il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera encore plus dure de satisfaire ta libido. _Pensa Shuichi avec hargne.

**Bon ok, mais si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu te feras pardonner sache qu'il faudra faire une peu plus d'effort **déclara Shuichi en étant toujours sur la défensive.

**Je m'en doutes allez viens on y va, je ne voudrais pas que ton Yuki s'inquiète **dit Hiro avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que Yuki sortit pour récupérer son journal, une moto vint se garer dans son allée.

_Une moto avec un passager qui tiens une béquillé, ça ne peut être que Shuichi_ pensa Yuki.

Shuichi descendit de la moto retira son casque qu'il rendit à Hiro et criosa le regard or de Yuki.

Yuki de son côté remarqua immédiétament que l'éclait qui était présent dans les yeux de son jeune cousin avec diminué _je me demande ce que son petit ami lui a fait. _Rpensa Yuki en posant un regard méchant sur Hiro.

**Bonjour Yuki** Dit Hiro en faisant un sourire un peu trop forcé au gout de Yuki

**Hn**

**Vous avez aimé le petit déjeuné ? vu que je ne connaissait pas vos gouts j'ai commandé selon les miens j'espère.**

**Shuichi **le coupa Yuki **tu devrais rentrer, il y'a la vaisselle qui t'attend.**dit Yuki en ne quittant toujours pas Hiro des yeux.

**QUOI !! **s'exclama Shuichi

**Je t'ai pas dit qu'il faut que tu te bouges pour rester pioncer chez moi, et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux de chien battus ça ne changera rien**

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Voilà c'est fini.

Dans le prochain chapitre confrontation entre Hiro et Yuki, sous les yeux de Shuichi, ce qui rapprochera un peu les deux cousins.

Petit sondage : voulez-vous que Shuichi et Hiro se réconcilient ?

RAR :

Lillybulle : Moi aussi, je trouve mon Yuki mignion d'essayer de resister au charme ravageurs de son cousin, ça lui donne un coté plus humain, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continura de te plaire **kisu**

Morgane senjo : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continura de te plaire, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter **kisu**

Monikle voilà, il arrive le toisième chapitre lentement mais surement, je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire, j'espère qu'à la longue elle ne te décevra pas **kisu**

Spicy marmelade : Le voilà celui que tu attendait, j'ai nommé HIRO même si il ne fait pas une très bonne impression, mais je pense que dans le prochain chapitre, il sera encore plus détestable lol **kisu**

Merci à tout(e)s pour vos coms et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous envoyer une réponse personnel, mais j'ai quelques soucis internet. Kisu à toutes et à bientot


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Lovely Sick

**Auteur : **Téa (et oui encore et toujours moi)

**Shuichi** : malheureusement pour moi

**E-mail : **sabibillayahoo.fr

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de gravitation appartiennent à _**Mika Murakami**_. Et certains éléments de l'histoire viennent du manga _**Lovely Sick**_

**Shuichi** : En clair, elle, la seule chose qu'elle fou c'est de me faire souffrir en combinant ses deux yaoi préférés.

**Téa** : T'a tout compris Shu-chan, pour une fois.

**Shuichi** : On va dire que j'ai rien entendu

_**Légendes**_

**paroles des personnages**

_pensées des personnages_

narration

(mes petits délires à éviter de toute urgence si vous avez encore le cerveau en

bon état lol)

**Note1** : Merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis a faire paraître ce chapitre, je ferais mon maximum pour mettre le prochain plus vite promis lol.

**Note2** : En relisant le chapitre 3 je me suis aperçus de toutes les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe que je faisait ainsi que toutes les fois ou je me trompais de nom afin de désigner la personne qui parle, ou j'intercalais le vouvoiement et le tutoiement et les mélange entre Yuki et Eiri et je m'en excuse. Je vous remerci(e)s toutes et tous pour votre « discrétion » car personne ne me l'a fait remarquer, mais dorénavant je vous promets de faire un peu plus attention, afin de vous rendre la lecture plus facile et je le pense plus agréable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_**Isaac**_ : tout d'abord, je voulais sincèrement te remercier de suivre cette fic, depuis le début, tes compliments sur mon histoire me vont droit au cœur, je vais faire en sorte que ce chapitre soit plus long que le précédent, mais je ne promet rien, quand à ta demande de couple, c'est bien évident que cette fic se finira en Shuichi x Eiri, je ne l'ai jamais pensé autrement donc pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là, encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira **Kisu.**

_**Kitsune : **_Merci beaucoup pour la review très gentille que tu as laissé pour ma tite fic, tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait de réponse pour ta review du premier chapitre, mais sache qu'elle m'a fait plaisir à un point inimaginable. Vu que peu de personne sont pour le fait qu'Hiro et Shuichi reste ensemble donc je sens que Shuichi ne vas pas être très chaud à recoller les morceaux et je le comprend, enfin bref, encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents si ce n'est plus **Kisu.**

_**Staphyla :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire

**Shuichi** : une qui à un cerveau défaillant comme elle tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit contente.

**Téa** : Un Shuichi à terre, c'est cool, c'est cool, un Shuichi à terre c'est cool pour tout le monde, bon après cette petite chanson on recommence la rar, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est pas ma faute c'est pour comme tu le fais remarquer toi-même publier mes chapitres dans un laps de temps raisonnable. Et oui j'avoue ma fic est un peu tristounette, et Shuichi ne se plaint effectivement jamais, mais en même temps c'est Shuichi, dans le manga original, le garçon handicapé se plaint juste au début alors qu'il a un sale caractère alors vu que Shuichi est le gars le plus gentil qui soit je me suis dit que ça collerait plus au personnages comme ça. Pour les couples j'avait eu la même idée que toi , c'est-à-dire rendre Yuki jaloux grâce aux couples SxH mais bon, ça se fera pas comme ça,et pour le fait qu'il soit cousin, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout prévu donc on va dire que c'est pas vraiment un problème Par contre je vais te poser une questions ? Si tu me retrouves pour me torturer et m'assassiner comment je fais pour taper la suite hein ? Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que Yuki va te laisser vivre un peu plus longtemps, juste le temps qu'elle me laisse une review si elle le veut PLEASE lol **Kisu**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Allez place à ce nouveau chapitre**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shuichi entra dans la maison de Yuki, alors que celui-ci était resté sur le palier, lui et Hiro ce regardait comme si ils allaient se sauter dessus n'importe quand

**- Me voilà donc devant le grand Yuki Eiri, celui qui a si généreusement hébergé un petit orphelin handicapé tel que mon Shu-chan, hm et les journaux qui disent que vous êtes un homme froid** pouffa Hiro pour finir.

**- Et moi me voilà devant… euh vous êtes qui exactement, je ne me souviens que Shuichi m'ai parlé qu'il avait un ami « travesti ». **Termina le jeune romancier dans un sourire.

- **ha ha ha très drôle, je suppose que c'est à ce moment là ou je devrais me rouler par terre, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, désolé de ne pas trouver cette blague à mon goût.** Dis Hiro d'un ton dédaigneux. **Trèves de bavardage inutile pourriez-vous dire à MON Shu-chan,que je suis désolé qu'on se soit quitté en si mauvais terme car il avait mal interprété ce que je lui ai dit.**

**- Mal interprété ce que vous lui avez dit, c'est-à-dire ?**

**- C'est une histoire entre lui et moi, et si vous lui répétez mot pour mot ce que je viens de vous dire je suis certains qu'il comprendra.**

**- Ce que vous lui avez dit devait être assez choquant pour qu'il perde cet éclat dans ses yeux.**

**- Au risque de me répétez, ce ne sont pas de vos affaires, dites lui seulement ce que je viens de vous confier **Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en s'énervant un peu

**- Je ne suis pas votre coursier si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, vous allez prendre vos petites jambes, vous allez sonnez à cette foutue porte et lui parlez, mais si c'est pour lui faire encore plus de mal, foutez lui la paix **dit Yuki en se retournant pour retourner dans sa maison _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de me préoccuper Shuichi, il faut à tout prix que je me ressaisisse, allez Eiri reprend toi, dès que tu rentre chez toi, tu dis à Shu-chan heu plutôt SHUICHI de se grouiller de finir cette putain de vaisselle._

Ce que Yuki n'avait pas remarqué c'est que Shuichi qui soit dit en passant n'avait que la tasse de café à laver vu que tout avait été rapporter avec des assiettes en cartons et des couverts en plastiques, avait écouté la conversation entre son désormais ancien petit ami et son charmant cousin.

_J'y crois pas, d'un certains cotés, il m'a défendu, oy reprend-toi Shuichi, n'oubli pas que Yuki est ton COUSIN, alors même si il a un regard à se faire damner, tu ne le touche pas _s'ordonna mentalement le jeune Shindo Shuichi.

A ce moment le jeune romancier à talent Yuki Eiri entra dans son appartement

- **T'as déjà fini ?** Questionna le jeune homme à la chevelure couleur or

- **Bah y'avait pas trop de vaisselle non plus **Répondit son jeune cousin avec un magnifique sourire.

- **Mouais, si tu le dis **répondit nonchalamment Yuki **Aujourd'hui je dois aller voir mon éditrice donc tu vas devoir rester seul.**

**- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble vivait votre vie et ne vous occupez de moi.**

**- Ok bon cette fois je vais commander le déjeuner **_c'est ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois mais ça, tu ne le sais pas _**et ce coup là, tu vas me dire ce que tu aimes et ce que tu déteste réellement ça nous évitera de donner de la bouffe à la poubelle. **Dit le jeune romancier en se plongeant dans un livre.

**- D'accord **Répondit le jeune homme assez intimidé par son cousin

Toc toc toc

Yuki s'apprêtait à se lever mais le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste le stoppa

- **Pas la peine de vous lever, je vais y aller. **Shuichi empoigna sa béquille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_Le pauvre _pensa Yuki _dire qu'il y a à peine, une semaine il pouvait se déplacer n'importe où sans sa béquille._

Shuichi eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une jeune femme lui sauta au coup

- **Yuki mon amour, t'es méchant ça fait aux moins deux semaines que tu m'a pas appelé. **Dit une jeune femme aux énormes roploplos, à la chevelure aussi blonde que celle de l'écrivain, et aux yeux aussi bleu que la couleur de la mère. (Donc vous imaginez un peu le niveau d'intelligence lol, mais non je rigoles une fille de ma classe est blonde aux yeux bleu et elle et plus intelligente que moi, qui suit brune aux yeux marrons).

**- Heu, excusez moi madame, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de personne. **Dit Shuichi en essayant de reprendre un peu d'air.

**- Ne me dit pas que tu as pu me confondre avec cette … chose. **Dit Yuki.

Sans savoir pourquoi le coeur de Shuichi se serra, et des larmes eurent envi de se faufiler entre ses yeux, mais Shuichi ne les laissa pas faire.

_Qu'est ce que tu croyais mon pauvre Shuichi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a sourit deux ou trois fois qu'il te porte dans son cœur. _Pensa amèrement Shuichi.

**- Eux excusez moi je vais y aller.**

Shuichi partit avant même que Yuki n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- **Alors ton cousin t'a mis à la porte ? **Questionna Hiro qui était resté sur le palier de l'écrivain.

**- Hiro, je n'ai vraiment pas envi de parler, alors laisse moi tranquille **Dit Shuichi en essayant de contourner le jeune homme à la chevelure couleur marron.

**- Ça tombe bien tu aura juste à m'écouter**

**-très bien mais dépêche toi**

**- Voilà, je suis désolé que tu aies mal compris ce que j'ai dit **Commença à s'excuser Hiro

**- Ah parce que c'est de ma faute, moi je viens t'annoncer les plus mauvais moments de ma vie, et toi la seule chose que tu me demandes c'est est ce que tu peux me baiser tant que tu veux.**

**- Shu-chan ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire**

**- Ça suffit, écoute moi Hiro, pour le moment je suis assez énervé, alors on reprendra cette conversation un autre jour ou peut être même jamais.**

Sur ce Shuichi contourna Hiro et s'en alla. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers un imposant immeuble ou deux énormes lettres sortait, Shuichi se trouvait devant le studio de la NG.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le quatrième chapire est enfin bouclé, mon avis sur ce chapitre est assez mitigé, j'aime le début et la fin mais le milieu ne me plait pas tant que ça enfin c'est mon avis.

Normalement j'ai fait très attention à l'orthographe, (mon corecteur orthographique y est allé à fond.

Encore merci à tout(e)s pour vos coms, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, enfin je crois.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, je vais m'atteler à la suite, le plus vite possible.

Kisu à tous et à bientôt j'espère


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Lovely Sick

**Auteur:** Téa (ça y'est je suis de retour)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de gravitation sont la propriété de _**Mika Murakami **_et certains éléments de l'histoire font parti du manga _**Lovely Sick**_

Shuichi: Tu m'as oubliéééé

Téa: Mais non, tu sais bien que je t'oublierai jamais, c'est juste que j'ai eu ce fameux syndrome de la page blanche, mais grâce à certains reviewers j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration. Alors MICII à TOUS

Shuichi se tenait droit devant le studio de la NG.

_Le Studio NG, dire qu'il n y a pas si longtemps que ça, avant ce foutu accident je voulais être chanteur et travailler pour la NG, cette même boite de production qui produit les célèbres Nittle Grasper, mais maintenant qui accepterai un chanteur estropié comme moi pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre, on ne voudrait même pas de moi comme chauffeur de salle, ou comme choriste _Pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

**-Hé Shuichi, attend moi **dit une voix que Shuichi n'avait que trop entendu aujourd'hui.

**-Écoute Hiro, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te parler pour le moment, alors s'il te plait respecte au moins ça et laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul. **Dit le jeune handicapé en essayant de continuer son chemin.

Mais Hiro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se dirigea vers Shuichi et lui empoigna le bras.

**Écoute moi Shu-chan j'en ai marre que tu me traite comme si j'étais un monstre tout ça car je n'ai pas voulu jouer les hypocrites et n'ai pas voulu ****avoir pitié de toi, tes parents sont morts d'accord c'est affreux mais je n'y suis pour rien alors dis moi pourquoi est ce que je devrais m'arrêter de vivre tout**

Le cousin de Yuki ne laissa pas son «ami» finir sa phrase et lui donna une gifle magistrale

**C Comment oses-tu espèce d'idiot occupait uniquement de sa libido, si je t'en veux ce n'est pas parce que tu ****n'as**** pas eu «pitié» de moi mais uniquement car alors que je te raconte la partie de ma vie la plus dure tu ne penses qu'à une chose me sauter **Hurla Shuichi, les larmes inondant son magnifique visage.

Il essaya de reculer pour s'en aller mais Hiro le tenait toujours fermement et Shuichi sa jambe droite paralysé était beaucoup trop diminué et ne faisait pas le poids.

**Je te laisse trois secondes pour le relâcher **Dit une voix derrière que Shuichi et Hiro n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaitre.

**Tiens l'illustre Yuki Eiri vient encore une fois à la rescousse de son petit cousin comme c'est mignon, mais là tu vois c'est une histoire entre mon amant et moi alors si tu voulais bien dégager de là, je t'en serai reconnaissant.**

**J'ai bien l'impression que lui n'est pas d'accord pour rester avec toi alors je te le répète une dernière fois lâche le.**

Shuichi lui suivait ce dialogue en ne pouvant rien faire et ne sachant que dire _Yuki a laissé la femme qui était chez lui tout ça pour moi, pfff ne te fais pas d'idée Shuichi il a bien dit que tu n'étais qu'une chose._

_Et voilà chapitre 5 bouclé, désolé pour la longue attente mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre cette fic, mais je promets que désormais je vais essayer de majer plus régulièrement sans pour autant bâcler mes chapitre, d'ailleurs pour tite info qui sert strictement à rien à la base ce chapitre était totalement différend de celui que vous pouvez voir, mais le chapitre écrit à l'origine ne me plaisait pas vraiment alors que cette version si. _

_Maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Kisu_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je lui ai dit au début que je ne serais pas un poids pour lui, mais depuis que je vis avec lui je ne lui cause que des ennuis, à moi de leur montrer à tous que ce n'est pas parce que je me balade avec une béquille que je ne sais pas me défendre vas shu tu peux y arriver._

Shuichi prit sa béquille et frappa le pied d'Hiro avec, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de crier sa douleur que Yuki lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna de son cousin.

**Alors comme ça, on s'en prend aux petits garçons sans défense **dit le jeune homme blond à l'ancien petit ami de Shuichi.

Alors que le blond s'apprêta à donner une correction au jeune homme chevelu Shuichi lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

**Laisse le tranquille s'il te plait **Yuki lança un regard d'incompréhension à son cousin mais Shuichi fit comme si il n'avait rien vu et ajouta

**Hiro je te demande de me laisser trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour être avec toi car moi je ne le pourrai pas, je ne te promets pas que nous puissions redevenir ami comme avant maintenant mais je l'espère un jour, car t'avoir à mes côtés en tant qu'ami est quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi**. Lui dit le jeune homme à la béquille.

**D'accord Shuichi si c'est ce que tu veux**_ Je n'abandonnerai pas, tu ne me reviendras peut être pas maintenant mais tu me reviendras, tu es à moi._

Hiro s'en alla, laissant les deux cousins ensemble

**Désolé de t'avoir encore déranger **dit Shuichi en baissant les yeux au sol

**C'est pas grave, j'l'avais vu qui te suivais c'est pour ça que je suis là **dit Yuki à son jeune cousin

**Et la femme dans ton bureau, elle ne t'en a pas voulu de l'avoir laissé**

**J'en sais rien, elle est tombé raide sur le canapé juste après que tu sois parti** Dit le jeune homme blond d'un ton totalement indifférent

**Ah d'accord … tu sais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que c'est mieux si j'allais vivre ailleurs parce que malgré la promesse que je t'ai faite de ne pas te déranger je suis une gêne depuis le début **Dit le jeune homme à la béquille

**Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis le genre de personne qui ne s'embarrasse pas des sentiments des autres si vraiment tu aurais été une gêne pour moi, je n'aurai pas hésité et je t'aurai demandé, non j'aurai exigé que tu t'en aille, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus t'entendre redire quelque chose comme ça compris !** dit le jeune écrivain


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely Sick : Chapitre 7**

_**Légende:**_

_**Note de Blue_Téa**_

_Note de tata momo_

_**Après quelques mois sans nouvelles de cette fic, la revoici enfin avec une toute nouvelle tata,**_

_**Tata Momo qui a bien voulu être la béta de ce petit bébé (et je peux vous assurer qu'elle a eu du travail)**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et (ceux ?) qui ont « postulé » pour être béta Merci infiniment **_

_**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé. **_

_**A bientôt pour le reste de l'histoire.**_

Yuki et Shuichi se dirigèrent vers le parking ou une superbe voiture allemande les attendait. Shuichi était émerveillé mais ne parvint pas à émettre un seul son, il sentit que le moment n'était pas très propice à parler mécanique.

Les jeunes gens montèrent dans la superbe Mercédès noir, le jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés mit le contact et la voiture démarra.

Le silence régnait en maître dans le véhicule de Yuki.

Aucun des deux cousins n'avait dit un mot depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Le plus jeune n'osait émettre un son car il était trop gêné par rapport à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Quand au plus vieux, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'envie de parler, et n'en ressentait pas l'utilité.

Cette situation dura encore quelques minutes mais l'ambiance commençait à devenir tellement pesante pour Shuichi qu'il décida de briser la glace et d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son hôte. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'adresser à l'homme froid qui conduisait à côté de lui, le regard rivé sur la route.

**-Yuki ? **Appela Shuichi. Sa voix était un peu rocailleuse après tant de temps sans parler.

**-Hmmm ? **La voix qui lui répondit n'était pas très engageante mais Shuichi prit son courage à deux mains et continua :

**-Comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit jamais vu auparavant ? Je veux dire, on est de la même famille, on aurait du pouvoir se voir avant. **Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en regardant son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier pris une grande respiration avant de prendre la parole.

**-Baka,** **je pense que tu l'a déjà remarqué mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable et tant que je peux éviter les gens tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour moi. **

_Et j'évite surtout ceux qui ne peuvent pas me blairer et que je ne peux pas blairer moi même. _Pensa ironiquement le jeune homme à la chevelure couleur or.

De son côté, Shuichi sentit l'agacement poindre le bout de son nez : la réponse de son cousin était évidente.

_Ca ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner : il est associable, peu avenant et froid ! _

**-d'accord, je comprends mieux … **Marmonna-t'il en se tournant vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Le ciel bleu brillait intensément sous les rayons du soleil et on devinait à l'extérieur la chaleur qu'il y faisait. Shuichi, qui s'extasiait habituellement lorsqu'il faisait ce temps qui lui rappelait tous les bons moments passés avec ses parents, n'y fit cette fois-ci pas attention son cerveau tournait vite et le paysage lui paraissait peu important, il se posait des questions :

_C'est quand même étrange, pendant un peu plus de 18 ans on ne s'est pas vu une seule fois je ne le connaissais ni lui, ni aucun membre de « sa » famille et pourtant mes parents ont décidé de me confier à lui plutôt qu'à grand-père ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je devrais demander quelques explications à Monsieur Tayama, peut-être pourrait-il éclairer ma lanterne. _Décida l'adolescent déterminé.

Le silence avait repris ses droits depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Shuichi fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte du chemin emprunté par son cousin.

_Eh bien ! Je ne me souvenais pas avoir marché si loin surtout avec cette satanée béquille… Mais attendez ! C'est pas le chemin de sa maison, alors finalement malgré ce qu'il a dit, il va m'abandonner. D'un coté je le comprends, il est plutôt du genre à rester seul et à ne se soucier que de lui et on lui colle un poids comme moi dans les pattes _se résigna le jeune homme à la béquille. Il demanda avec appréhension :

**-Heu…hem. Où va-t-on ? **

**-Chez ma sœur. Elle ne m'a pas lâché, elle voulait te voir.**

A question idiote, réponse…surprenante ! Sa sœur ? Shuichi se redressa sur son siège, interloqué.

**-Hmmm maintenant que j'y pense, **raisonna-t'il**, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vu non plus. **

L'écrivain eu un claquement de langue d'irritation.

_Pas étonnant ! Notre grand-père détestait ma mère alors il n'allait pas non plus l'inviter chez lui. _Pensa-t'il avec amertume. De son côté Shuichi tenta de lui soutirer quelques bribes d'informations.

**-Et euh comment s'appelle-t'elle ta sœur ?**

**-Mika Seguchi. **La voix de Yuki claqua comme un fouet. Mais bordel ! Il n'était pas possible d'avoir une conversation normale avec ce type sans qu'il vous la joue monsieur glaçon! (_Note de Momo : Bah nan Shu-chan…c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte lol)_

**-Ah ok …**

Que pouvait-il répondre de plus après une réponse aussi sèche.

_Seguchi, C'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose, Seguchi…_

_Seguchi ?_

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandirent de surprise. La stupéfaction totale le paralysa un moment avant qu'il ne réagisse brusquement.

**-SEGUCHI ! **Cria le jeune homme en bondissant de son siège, **Seguchi comme dans Toma Seguchi, le fondateur de la NG et des Nittle Graspers !**

Yuki fut presque surpris de la réaction de son jeune cousin mais avec son flegme naturel, il n'en montra rien.

**-Hm, tu connais ? **Demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

**-Si je connais ? Si je CONNAIS ! Mais y'a-t-il une seule personne sur cette terre qui ne les connaissent pas. Je suis un véritable fan des Nittle Graspers, j'ai tous leurs albums, je connais toutes leurs chanson par cœur!**

**C'est le meilleur groupe que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Aujourd'hui encore cinq ans après leur séparation il n'y a pas un seul groupe qui leur arrive à la cheville ! **S'excita le jeune homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux à la simple pensée de son groupe préféré.

Yuki ne réagit pas face aux suffoquements d'indignation et d'excitation de son cousin. Il se concentra sur l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait sous ses yeux.

**-Et bien justement, nous voilà arrivé chez eux ………………………………………**

Yuki crut voir Shuichi faire une syncope à son annonce…Mais il ne réagit toujours pas…

**To Be Continued**

_**Petit mot de Tata Momo (hey ça rime ! je suis trop forte ! Hum oui bon…) :**_

_Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisie (élue) pour corriger la fic de Blue Tea (Grand Manitou de Lovely Sick) et je prends mon rôle trèèèèèès au sérieux ! (Nan mais vraiment hein !) Alors je vais me donner à fond pour cette fic et son auteur (heu…n'interprétez pas bizarrement cette phrase…bande de perverses !) et faire de mon mieux pour traquer toutes les fautes._

_J'ai pris tout mon temps pour corriger ce chapitre (petit escargot porte sur son dos sa maisonneeeeetteuh !) mais j'essaierai d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois._

_**(Ton temps, ton temps… t'as été beaucoup plus rapide que ce que je pensai, et vu la qualité de ta correction t'aurai même pu prendre un mois de plus, si si je vous assure lol)**_

_N'oubliez pas la gentille review pour Blue Tea (plus l'ovation aussi ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller acheter les produits dérivés de « Blue Tea world » en boutique…vous avez le tee-shirt Lovely sick, la bouteille, le stylo à 8€…Bon allez j'arrête lol je sens les tomates pourries qui arrivent !).__**Hors de question personne ne touche à tata momo.**_

_**Re-note de Momo**__** :**__Cette note est exceptionnellement longue parce que c'est le premier chapitre que je corrige. Mais je ne compte pas m'imposer comme ça tout le temps !_


End file.
